


You Are My Sunshine

by Subspace02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bear attacks, Death, Final Conversations, How do I tag?, I'm Sorry, I'm an awful person for writing this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pepsicola - JohnDave, Sadstuck, Violence, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: After an arguement with his father, John storms out into the woods near his own and stays out way after dark. In his attempt to get home, he encounters a vicious bear that claws and bites him in the side and leaves him for dead. With death creeping up and nothing to do, John calls his best friend to carry out one last conversation and confess his undying love for him. Dave is ecstatic to hear that his secret feelings are finally being returned and rushes to the Egbert household. After James Egbert explains John left some time ago Dave heads out to find him. He comes across his dying form and sings him the song 'You Are My Sunshine'.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think of this

John hadn't meant to start the argument between he and his dad. He had only mentioned that he was having a bad day and the cakes weren't helping. He could have been more sensitive on the topic but he had gotten too carried away. This led him to storm out of the house and down the side walk. He was heading for the park but after some realization that there would be other people, he turned and headed for the woods instead. They were pretty deep and dangerous to be in during the winter as well as dark creeping closer but this didn't deter johns train of thought. He needed some place to cool down and it was ideal, so he trudged off the side walk and into the trees as they thickened.

After only an hour John was shaking and shivering, attempting to retrace his steps to find his way out of the woods. It had grown terribly dark and hard to see and the steadily falling snow was making it worse. John froze in place when he heard heavier footsteps and grunted breaths. He wasn't the only thing out here and right now he sort of wished he was. There was no time for him to even look over his shoulder before he felt the searing pain of large claws and teeth sinking into his right side. A blood curdling scream ripped his way from his throat as he struggled away from the large brown bear that had attacked. Apparently her babies were near and she felt that John was a threat to them. After the bear was satisfied with the quick work she had done, she called to her two babies that scurried after her as she led them home.

John collapsed onto the ground, painful sobs spilling between his lips. He hesitantly casted a glance down at his torn side. A whole chunk was missing and his open flesh showed as blood poured out and stained the white snow around him. He curled into himself and took ragged breaths, trying to calm his racing heart and pounding head. He knew enough that he didn't have very much time.

With a shaky hand, John slipped his phone out of his pocket and held it up close to his face to see through his blurry tears that bubbled down his cheeks. There was one person on his mind and it was his best friend Dave. He'd always had the biggest crush on him but was too big of a chicken to say anything about it. He thought he had more time but he knew he'd regret it if he never told him. His thumb pressed on his contact then the call button. He firmly pressed it to his cheek and ear as it rung, trying with all his will power to regain his breathing again.

It rung four times before the familiar click sounded and Dave's smooth voice came through the speaker. A small smile made it' way onto the Egbert's face. He could do this.

"Hey Egbert, what brings you to call me at such an ungodly hour?" It was only 9:45.

"H-Hey Dave. I had something super important I needed to tell you." John cursed himself for the stutter at the beginning but the adrenaline of being attacked was wearing off and the cold and pain was settling in.

"Super important huh? Alright lay it on me." Dave figured he was about to listen to a rant about some stupid movie he could caare less about. He'd listen though if it meant he could hear John's voice.

"You'e probably going to laugh at me but that's alright. Dave, I've had the biggest and gayest crush on you. I have for the longest time but I've never been able to say it. It okay if you don' feel the same but I had to get it off my chest." Dave sputtered over the phone and John wished he could see his reaction.

"You're shitting me right? This is just another one of your stupid pranks." Dave wanted to believe he was being honest but it was hard to.

"I'm being totally honest i swear. This isnt a joke and it isnt an attempt at irony either. I love you." It was getting harder to breath for John and the edges of his vision were beginning to seep into darkness. But that smile was still on his face nonetheless.

"Well, shit Egbert. Guess it's only fair for me to admit I've got an undeniably huge, gay crush on you too." Dave had pried himself from his bed and was pulli my on his jacket and shoes. He wanted to pay John a visit and kiss his cute, bucktoothed face.

"Hey, I uh.. I have to go. I'm not feeling too good right now." John hung up before he could hear Dave's response and a coughing fit struck him hard. He hacked and blood splattered from his mouth and into the snow. His phone slipped from his hands and he lay there, dying slowly but he felt satisfied. He had told Dave and he even returned his feelings. John wished he did it sooner so they actually had time together while technically  _being_ together. Maybe he would have went to Dave's house instead of the woods. Maybe he wouldn't be here bleeding out like he was now.

Maybe he could have shared his first kiss with Dave and grow old with him.

Dave left his apartment and walked down the snow covered sidewalk under the streetlights as they flickered on. It wasn't long before he was at the Egbert household and knocking on the front door, shivering a bit as his breath puffed out in front of him. He was a little surprised that John's dad answered but passed it off as nothing.

"Hey Mr. E is John here?"

"I'm sorry Dave, but John left an hour ago and hasn't come home. I'm begging to worry." Concern was evident on both of their faces now. It was beginning to click that something had urged John to confess his feelings so suddenly.

"Don't worry I'll head out and look for him. He's probably at the park or something. I'll give ya a call when I find him."

"Thank you."

With that Dave turned on his heel and walked down the driveway and back onto the sidewalk, heading towards the park. He knew John normally went there and it was a good place to start. Although, there was a tugging feeling in his heart that made him stop and look towards the dark, intimidating forest off to his left. He pulled his phone out and flipped on the flashlight before walking in and beginning his search.

After two hours and twenty-eight minutes Dave finally deemed himself lost, shivering horribly. He tried calling John multiple times but each went to voicemail before it actually rung. It must have died. He then called John's dad and explained he had gotten himself lost and that he would need help. Then begrudgingly admitted he had yet to find John.

It took Dave another twelve minutes till he saw a form laying on the ground. He quickly recognized the blue jacjet but didnt didnt remember there being red on one side. "John?" He stepped closer and shined his flashlight over the bloodied and pale figure of his best friend and potential boyfriend. His breath got caught in his throat and he froze for only a second before he was running closer and dropping to his knees beside him. He tossed his phone aside and lifted John into his lap and cradled him to his chest.

Tears had unknowingly sprouted beneath his shades and were escaping down his cheeks as he looked down at his horribly mangled lover. He only noticed he was crying when a sob ripped itself from his throat and he bent over John's cold body.

Loud sobs and screams of anger spilled between Dave's lips as he held onto John's dead form, praying to whatever was out there that this was a dream. This wasn't happening. Dave had just fallen asleep and would wake up in his bedroom with John pestering him and asking where he had gone over his computer.

_This wasn't happening. It couldn't be._

The authorities and James found a sobbing Dave quietly murmuring the song 'You Are My Sunshine' to John Egbert's lifeless form.

 

" _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"


End file.
